


The lone wolf

by TheTheoryOfDreaming



Series: short prompt inspired Harry Potter oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTheoryOfDreaming/pseuds/TheTheoryOfDreaming
Summary: Full moon nights really tire Remus out, so he falls asleep pretty much everywhere. But there is always someone to wake him up.





	The lone wolf

He was so tired... Even quidditch wasn't exciting enough. Even though James was amazing. He still fell asleep. Later he was woken by James poking him. Remus was expecting a tirade, because he just missed what was no doubt a very good game. But James just smiled, and described the whole game in full detail, while Peter and Sirius allowed Remus to lean on them on the way to the castle.

He was so tired... Charms was one of his favourite subjects and he really liked Professor Flitwick, but he was just unable to stay awake. So he fell asleep, deep and dreamless. Peter shook his shoulder to wake him, just as the bell signalled the end of the lesson.  
“What?”  
“Lesson's over, Moony. Here, your notes.” Peter smiled.  
“But I didn't...” Remus glanced down at the parchment Peter was handing to him. An ink splatter marked the time when he must have fallen asleep. After that, the notes continued. In Peter's handwriting.  
“Thank you.”

He was so tired... but he still had to take his prefect duties seriously. That was the only reason why he went on patrol with Lily, to send students out after curfew back to their beds. Actually, he would love to be in bed now. They were currently on a moving staircase, waiting for it to finally decide where it wanted to lead. Remus fell asleep.   
Lily's loud laughter woke him. “Did you fall asleep? Did you seriously just fall asleep?”  
Remus took in his surroundings. He was sitting on a step, leaning against the railing. “No, not at all. I was just relaxing my eyes.”  
“Of course.” She held out her hand to help him get up. The walls around him were shaking so much that he quickly held onto Lily and put an arm around her shoulder.  
“Remus Lupin, do you really think just because Potter has no success, you could hit on me now?”  
“Ahm … Yes?”  
She smiled and put an arm around his waist. It wasn't visible, but Remus knew as well as Lily did that she was half carrying him.  
“Remus? I think we can cut our patrol short. The students won't die if they miss a night's sleep, and it's way to cold for them to be out and about anyway.”  
Remus nodded, happy to be able to return to the common room. They both didn't mention the fact that it was June, and not too cold at all.

He was so tired... Even his favourite book couldn't keep him awake. Now, in his sixth year, he had free lessons, but they were nowhere near enough for him to catch up on his sleep after the full moon. The book fell to the floor and Remus curled into fetal position on one of the sofas in the common room. Sirius found him, and smiled softly. He was tired, too, bit for him, James and Peter, full moon nights weren't half as exhausting as for Moony. Sirius quickly went back to the dormitory, grabbing both his and Moony's blankets from the beds and spread them over the boy in the common room, because Remus got cold so easily. He picked up the book, straightened the crumpled page and setting it on the coffee table. Then he went to class, wracking his brain for an excuse for Moony.

He was so tired... And even though he had to study for his N.E.W.T.s and do a metric ton of homework, he fell asleep. James, who had quickly looked up a quidditch move before practice, found Remus with his head on his notes. He smiled and picked Moony up. Luckily, he was taller and due to the practice a lot stronger than the skinny Remus, so he had little trouble carrying him. Moony was so deeply asleep that he didn't wake as James carried him the whole way through the castle and to the dormitories. He carefully settled Remus on the bed and extinguished the lights. James's team mates wouldn't be happy about him being late, he was captain after all.

He was so tired... But he had always slept on the train ride on the Hogwarts Express, trusting his friends to wake him.  
But this time, he wasn't wakened by a finger prodding his shoulder.   
This time, he didn't hear James laughing so loud that the baggage nets creaked.  
This time, he didn't hear Peter complaining to Sirius to stop, whatever he was doing again.  
This time, he was woken by an icy cold, that raised memories of the painful transformation.  
And as he opened his eyes, he saw a face that he never thought he'd see again. A face that was twisted in fear and far too young. And behind that face floated a dementor.


End file.
